rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel in the Darkspace Pt 1
This is the 7th chapter of Yu-gi-oh legends Unite! Transcript Vizor, who has mysteriously returned, has challenged Emperor Shade to a duel to decide the fate of the five eras. Shade: Listen to me carefully, Vizor. i normally duel those who deem themselves worthy, but since you've decided to impede on my plans, I'll make an exception just this once. Vizor: Your mistake, Emperor. First, I'll summon T.G. Catapult Dragon. (Vizor's first monster is a draconian creature whose body resembles a launchpad) Vizor: And thanks to his special ability, I can summon another T.G. from my hand. Rise T.G. Jet Falcon! (His next monster is a falcon with a jetpack on its back) Vizor: Now everything is in place. Level 3 T.G. Jet Falcon tunes my Level 2 T.G. Catapult Dragon! (Jet Falcon transforms into three green energy rings that surround Catapult Dragon, turning it into two motes of light. During the process, two gauges combine and a red banner with the gauges materializes above. A pillar of light shone behind the left-handed duelist. Vizor: All systems are go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian! Joey: Wait, Synchro what? Crow: It's a summoning technique from our world. Sylvio: It's no surprise to you, Crow. Crow: So how is it that you guys know me, Jack, Aster, Alexis, and Kite? Shay: I'll take that question. We met different versions of you In our world. Shade: You may be able to Synchro Summon, but it'll take more than that to defeat me. Vizor: We'll see once I activate Jet Falcon's special ability! Whenever I use Jet Falcon to Synchro Summon, you take 500 points of damage! (Hyper Librarian fires a wave of pixels at the dark emperor, reducing his Life Points to 3500) Vizor: Next, I activate the Spell TGLLS! Thanks to this, I can summon at least one T.G. monster from my Deck or Graveyard, as long as their combined levels are less than or equal to a T.G. monster on my field. Since Hyper Librarian is Level 5, I can summon from my Deck T.G. Duplicator! (His newest monster is a scientist with a bionic arm and enhanced optics) Vizor: And since I just summoned a Level 2 or lower T.G. monster, I can bring out T.G. Warwolf to join his comrades! (A werewolf with a bionic right eye and a metallic left claw appears with a howl) Vizor: And with them out, I think I'll have T.G. Duplicator tune my T.G. Warwolf. (Duplicator turns into two green energy rings as they surround Warwolf, turning it into three motes of light. The same gauges appear on-screen. Vizor: All systems are go! I Synchro Summon T.G. Star Guardian! (His new Synchro monster resembles Vizor combined with his Duel Runner) Yusei: Two Synchro monsters. I've seen this strategy before. Mokuba: What do you mean, Yusei? Yusei: In case you haven't noticed, T.G. Star Guardian is what's called a Synchro Tuner monster. That's a Synchro Monster that has the capabilities of a Tuner Monster. Joey: I really need to try that Synchro summon thing. Vizor: Thanks to Hyper Librarian's special ability, whenever one of us Synchro Summons, I can draw a card. [Vizor draws an extra card from his Deck] I now activate TGDXS! I'm allowed to draw a card for every T.G. Synchro monster I have. With Hyper Librarian and Star Guardian, I can draw two cards. [Vizor draws two more cards] I place two cards face down and end my turn. Show me what you can do, Emperor. [Two cards materialize in front of Vizor] Shade: As you wish! I draw! (Shade draws his card) Shade: First, I activate Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three new cards, and in exchange, I discard two. Tristan: At least he's using some basic cards. Joey: Yeah, who knows what kind of cards he has. Shade: Next, since you're the only one with monsters at the moment, I'm allowed to summon Darkspace Smasher! (Out of the ground was a corrupted version of Photon Thrasher) Yuma: Darkspace? Yuya: I've never heard of such cards. Mizar: Wait, I've heard tales of the Darkspace. Zane: You have, Mizar? Mizar: Long ago, during the time the Dragons of Light and Time came into existence, there was a third dragon, feeding off the fear and destruction that the other two caused over time. Not wanting such a creature to be released, the Dragons of Light and Time banded together and battled the dark dragon, but even with their combined might, the Dragon of Darkness was too powerful for them. With no other alternative, the Numeron Dragon sealed it away, never to be heard of again. Shade: Until today. I summon Darkspace Raptor! (A smaller, more sinister version of Galaxy Tyranno appeared next to Smasher) Shade: And since my Raptor has taken the field, I can add a Fusion card or Polymerization from my deck to my hand. (A card slips out of Shade's deck and he places it in his hand. Kite: If I recall correctly, the Dragon of Darkness has powers that mirror those of the Dragon of Light, so if Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon requires two monsters with at least 2000 attack points to be summoned, then its dark doppelganger can be summoned like that as well. Shade: That's right, Kite Tenjo. And I'll show you once I activate Darkspace Raptor's special ability. If I have another Darkspace monster out, I can raised my Raptor's attack points by 500. [Raptor's attack points rise to 2000] Vector: Oh no. Now both of his monster have at least 2000 attack points! Shade: That's right, Vector. I now tribute both Darkspace Raptor and Darkspace Smasher! (A dark Sword was summoned to Shade's hand, Then Shade threw it into the air) Shade: Prepare to witness a dragon with the eyes of a galaxy! A dragon whose body is made of the sky of space itself! The time has come to spread your wings and unleash your fury in the darkest reaches of space! Appear, Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon! (the sinister dragon almost looked like, a combination of Photon and Tachyon only more sinister) Kite: So it's true! The Legendary Dragon of Darkness! Vizor: That's an impressive monster you have there. Shade: You haven't seen anything yet. Vizor: You're right about that. The duel's just getting started. And I'm about to show you my real power. Go, Accel Synchro! Shade: What!? You can Synchro Summon during my turn!? Gong: Is that even possible!? Luna: See for yourself. Vizor: Level 5 T.G. Star Guardian, tune with Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian! [Star Guardian transformed into five motes of light which turned into five energy rings. Hyper Librarian, hovered into the rings, turning him transparent, revealing five motes of light. The monster appears to be accelerating rapidly. A bright pillar of light shines above.] I Synchro Summon T.G. Blade Blaster! (Vizor's ace monster emerges with its weapon at the ready.) Sylvio: What power! Shade: So what if you've managed to master Accel Synchro? That doesn't mean you'll win. [Two face-down cards materialize, signaling the end of his turn] Vizor: It will, Emperor. Watch me! [The time traveler draws his card.] (thoughts) Let's see... his Darkspace Dragon has 3000 attack points, while my Blade Blaster has 3300. He plans on using those face-down cards of his to strengthen his monster. But I have something to prevent that. Vizor: First things first, I activate the Trap card Trap Stun! Thanks to this, all Trap effects are useless this turn. Yusei: Nice! Now that emperor won't use his face-downs to protect him. Vizor: Now, Blade Blaster, attack his Darkspace Dragon! Blade Shot! Shade: An impressive move, but there's more than one way to protect your monster, I activate Darkspace Dragon's special ability! Whenever my Darkspace Dragon battles a monster, both of those monsters are banished. Vizor: What!? (Both monsters vanish in a burst of purple pixels.) Crow: I was afraid he had something up his sleeve. Vizor: You know I had that planned, didn't you? Shade: You read my mind. Be thankful that both of our monsters return at the end of the Battle Phase. [Both Darkspace Dragon and Blade Blaster return to their owners' sides of the field] Vizor: You have an answer for everything, don't you? I'll have to end my turn right now. Shade. A wise move, but it will be foolish nonetheless.